The Red Thread of Destiny
by xox-'.'-K-A-G-O-M-E-'.'-xox
Summary: Kikyou's view on the InuxKagxKik love triangle based around the Red Thread of Destiny concept.


_**A thread binding those**_

_**who are meant to be,**_

_**those who are destined to love.**_

_**A thread which knows no bounds**_

_**regardless of time,**_

_**place or circumstance.**_

_**The Red Thread of Destiny…**_

You and I were bound by the Red Thread of Destiny. We were lovers, meant to be. But we were deceived. We didn't trust enough and the thread pulled tight. Tension. I saw it in your eyes as you reached out a hand and uttered your last words. You saw it in mine as the bow string quivered and my eyes darkened in pain. The slender string snapped. I fell into the next world, the red loop still around my little finger, broken and frayed…

Suddenly, I was pulled from the depths of the next life. I returned to the living as one of the walking dead. When my soul had returned I saw you were standing there, you're golden eyes wide; you're young face just as I remembered. Why were you alive?! I was angry and hurt but it didn't matter because the ends of our broken thread reached out and began to rejoin.

The next time I saw you that long red thread had completely reconnected. I was in love again. But before I saw you, I saw that girl. The one with my soul, the one with my powers, the one who looked so like me. She found me first and I opened my eyes to see myself staring up at me. Her face, illuminated by the souls, just as beautiful as my own.

I asked her about you. You and her were always together. She, always by your side. She looked sad and told me that she was alone. You had gone to find me earlier. I was happy. That's when I saw it. On her little finger, faint and transparent, but still there. The beginnings of a red thread, the tiny strands dangling about her hand. Not connected. I was angry for a moment, but then I felt you near, I felt you coming to me. I tugged gently on our thread and you came running through my barrier.

We embraced and I once again felt your lips against mine. I wanted to be with you, to take you with me. But she interfered. Her will was strong and weakened me, awakened you. As you dashed away from me I caught a glimpse of red. There, on your finger, right below my ring was another red loop. Unconnected.

There was no way you were going to forget me. Our Red Thread of Destiny was strong and every once in a while I gave the string a gentle pull and you found me again. I was so happy during these times. I tried to ignore the red thread on your finger, the one you didn't seem to notice at all. Each time you left I would feel out thread pull tight, strangling my finger as you apologized to the other girl and your threads came closer and closer to completely connecting. We were one in the same, that girl and I. When our thread strengthened, so did hers. One could not be weak while the other was strong. The more you saw me, the more she wanted you and the guiltier you felt and the more your thread reached for hers.

There were other times too. When there was tension on our line of destiny. When the girl was kidnapped. I felt you strain against the red thread, pulling away from me, trying to get to her. Particularly the time that time stopped. I had to help you. I shot an arrow across the lake for you, even as the thread tightened. She had helped me because you couldn't be without me and it was the same the other way around. The thought of you and her was so painful but I knew that if she was gone you would break away from me altogether in heartbreak.

While you were inside the castle, something happened. I don't know what but it almost broke our thread. I felt the strands fray rapidly. Something that could change destiny was taking place. I took hold of my thread and sent a pray along it. My pray reconnected us. Just. But at that moment I knew that your Red Thread of Destiny that bound you and her together was completely joined. But I was still there. Just.

I can't believe how far we have come. Who would have thought that I would be resurrected? And who would have thought that you would love two women? I think this as I walk among the trees. Out last strand is straining. I have to find out why. I round a tree and see.

She is covered in blood. She is weak, I can feel it. She is barely standing. You are holding her in your arms, you're eyes closed. She is leaning against you as you murmur.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. I'm sorry I didn't protect you. "

"It's Ok Inuyasha," she replies. "I love you…"

My eyes widen.

"I love you too…"

You lean down and kiss her.

Our Red Thread of Destiny breaks once more and my loop on your finger fades away.

_Goodbye Kikyou…_ Your heart whispers sadly.

* * *

**The Tragic Priestess Kikyou. How sad. I really like Kikyou as a character, but not as Inuyasha's one and only =]** ** I felt really sad while I wrote this. Poor Kikyou. Anyway, i really like the idea of the Red Thread of Destiny so I had to write something about it ^-^ Thanks for reading. R&R**


End file.
